1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular seat support structure for supporting a vehicular seat.
2. Description of Related Art
One type of existing vehicular seat support mechanism supports a rear end portion of a seat cushion of a vehicular seat at a forward side of a storage recess formed in a compartment floor in such a manner that the seat cushion is pivotal in fore-and-aft directions. This mechanism functions so that the vehicular seat can be placed into the storage recess by pivoting the seat rearwards, with the seatback placed down over the seat cushion.
This support mechanism, as described in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2594404 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,581), includes a pair of right and left-side bars and a pair of right and left-side mounting brackets. The right and left-side bars are provided on right and left-side edge portions of a forward portion of the storage recess, which are protruded inwards in the storage recess. The right and left-side bars form a pivot of a seat cushion and a seatback. The right and left-side mounting brackets are provided at right and left-side sites in a rear end portion of the seat cushion. The mounting brackets are supported by the right and left-side bars so that the brackets are pivotal in the fore-and-aft directions. In this manner, the rear end portion of the seat cushion is supported pivotally in the fore-and-aft directions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a support mechanism for a vehicular seat that has improved operability in placing the vehicular.
The invention relates to a vehicular seat support mechanism. The vehicular seat support mechanism includes a vehicular seat having a seat cushion that forms a sitting portion, the seat cushion having a pivot axis, which is horizontal with respect to the width direction of a vehicle, provided toward the rear thereof, which enables the seat cushion to pivot in a fore-and-aft direction of a vehicle, and a link mechanism that moves the pivot axis of the seat cushion to rear and downward.
The support mechanism may support a rear end portion of a seat cushion forming a vehicular seat at a site forward of a storage recess portion provided in the compartment floor, in such a manner that the seat cushion is pivotal in fore-and-aft directions. The support mechanism may further functions to allow the vehicular seat to be placed into the storage recess portion by pivoting the seat rearward.